


Got A Hold On Me

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Frustration, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo doesn’t seem to realise the hold he has over Dee. As maddening as that is, Dee doesn’t want to be let go of.





	Got A Hold On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 1: Beatles song titles at ficlet_zone, using “You've Really Got a Hold on Me."
> 
> **Setting:** During the manga.

Some days Dee cursed his luck. He was a good-looking guy, with a steady if dangerous job, and as he’d never had any difficulty getting dates, he could afford to be choosy. He was used to being hit on in bars and clubs, even in the supermarket or on the street; other guys envied him his success with the ladies. So why did he have to fall head over heels for someone who professed not to be interested? And why couldn’t he just set aside his feelings for Ryo and go out with someone else?

There’d been a smokin’ hot chick flirting with him in the bar last night; she’d definitely been interested, and yet Dee had turned her down flat because… He frowned. Why had he done that? He must’ve been outta his mind, she was the kind of girl most guys would do almost anything to win, but he hadn’t been interested. Because if he’d said yes to her, it would have felt like he was cheating on his partner even though they were nothing more than friends and workmates. It was so stupid! Here he was, plenty of interested parties around, both male and female, and yet he was living a life of celibacy because the only one he wanted was the one man it seemed he couldn’t have. 

What was so special about Ryo anyway? He was pretty enough, sure, with his bright hair and dark eyes, but he was also an airhead, temperamental, and boy could he hold grudges! On the other hand, he was also kind, caring, generous, thoughtful, funny, and smart, and thinking about him gave Dee a warm glow inside. Seeing Ryo or hearing his voice made his heart skip a beat, and when Ryo kissed him it was as if he was floating on air. 

‘Damn Ryo Maclean! How is he able to make me feel the way he does just with a word, or a smile, or a touch? How did he steal my heart without me even noticing until it was too late?’

Sometimes Dee almost hated his partner, which was unfair because it wasn’t like Ryo had forced Dee to fall in love him. Just the opposite; he’d been pushing Dee away practically since they met, and maybe Dee should’ve just taken the hint, but there’d been other hints too, in the way that Ryo would return Dee’s kisses, sometimes practically melting in his arms, as if he wanted Dee but was holding back. If Ryo would just make up his mind one way or the other instead of blowing hot and cold, if Dee could just be absolutely certain that Ryo didn’t want him that way, maybe he could let go of his hopes and dreams and just learn to be content with friendship… Yeah, if… But the infuriating idiot didn’t seem to know what he wanted, and so Dee was left hanging, having his hopes raised and then dashed, over and over again, and it was driving him nuts.

He’d tried to give Ryo the space he seemed to want, but whenever he did that, Ryo would seek him out, and then when Dee, driven beyond endurance, dared to pounce on him, he’d freeze up, or freak out, or push him away. Either that or the house ape would show up and kick the crap out of Dee, eradicating all thoughts of passion from his mind as effectively as having a bucket of cold water thrown over him. That was only ever a temporary fix though, because just being around Ryo was enough to stir up those thoughts and feelings again, and as they worked together, he was around Ryo practically every day. 

A lesser man might have thrown in the towel, requested a transfer to another precinct, but Dee knew that losing Ryo from his life would be a worse fate than having his advances constantly rebuffed by the man he was head over heels in love with, so where did that leave him?

‘You’ve really got a hold on me, babe,’ Dee sighed to himself. ‘And the worse part is, even if I never get everything I want from you, I don’t want you to ever let me go.’

The End


End file.
